


the saddest chimes bring us together

by princevector



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew seeing your two best friends getting married could be this miserable? </p><p>Who knew going to their wedding would allow you to meet your greatest companion yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the saddest chimes bring us together

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "two miserable people meeting at a wedding" but this is a lot happier than it sounds!

Who knew seeing your two best friends getting married could be  _this_ miserable?

Not that Sorey held any romantic affections towards either girls, whom today were dressed in absolutely gorgeous gowns, picked out in stunning fashion just for this day. He truly was happy for them, seeing them smile and glow at each other made him feel warm inside, and perhaps he was feeling a sense of accomplishment for getting them together in the first place. 

People asked him questions as to why he looked so miserable. They joked and prodded, even asking if he was upset that his two lovely friends were getting together and not with him. He simply shook his head and smiled, admitting proudly that he was truly happy for them, and held no romantic attraction towards either Alisha or Rose.

Neither was he looking to settle down quite yet. Being occupied with ruin explorations is what keeps himself going and enthusastic, always looking forward to the next day’s treasures. However, Sorey also couldn’t deny that while exploring the world’s ruins he was also quite…  _lonely_. Lonely in the sense that sometimes he yearned for a companion that he could babble and ramble about history with, and simply just  _nerd out,_ as others affectionately called his hobby.

It wasn’t just a hobby though: Exploring ruins was a way of life for Sorey, and that’s another reason why he wasn’t ready to settle down. Then again, he also realized that would mean he would never be ready to settle down. Yet, just one truly understanding friend was all he really needed, sans the desperation for one.

(He catches shades of white in the corner of his eye.)

There’s somebody looking at him, with curious purple eyes and a tight frown directed torwards him. He didn’t look angry, yet not particularly pleased about being at this wedding. Sorey sent a smile in the other’s directions, only to be greeted with a small huff. Yet, behind that gesture was still lingering curiosity, and that alone prompted Sorey to rise from his seat and stroll over.

“Are you here alone?” He asks with a kind smile, trying to mask his unhappiness and making the best of the situation, considering that this was a new face around here.

The young man raises an eyebrow, before slowly shaking his head. “No, I was dragged here by a friend of mine. She’s run off somewhere though, who knows  _where.”_

Sorey laughs, genuinely amused by the other’s expressions and tone. He sounds just as miserable to be here, but instantly understands that he can mask his unhappiness much better. Somehow, he could already feel a connection between the two of them.

“Then what about you? Are you here alone?”

“My two best friends are getting married. So naturally I had to come!”

He looks surprised. “Really? Both of them…?”

“Yep!” He grins, sending a glance towards the newlyweds before looking back. “I’m happy for them. I really am.”

The young man crosses his arms, looking over Sorey with genuine interest. What a noisy man, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad trait to have. “You’re happy for them, but miserable to be here.”

Sorey flinches but that quickly fades into soft chuckling. “You’ve got a sharp eye!” He extends out a hand, grinning. “I’m Sorey, a great explorer of the world’s ruins!”

Mikleo snorts, but returns the smile and handshake. “I’m Mikleo, and that’s…  _certainly_ a way to introduce yourself, Mr. Great Explorer of the World’s Ruins.”

He’d protest the nickname, but instead goes for a direct question. “Are you interested in ruins, Mikleo?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then, I think we’ll get along quite well!”


End file.
